Wildwood Flower
by luvisintheair46
Summary: an LJ abt lily losing parents... james comforts... please read!


Disclaimer: no... i do not own this story, i only wrote it... and the song is wildwood flower, by June Carter/ Reese Witherspoon

* * *

Lily went up to her dorm. Her footsteps and heart were heavy. She wanted to get away from the noise and bustle of the school. She needed somewhere quiet, somewhere to grieve.

The Room of Requirement. Perfect, Lily thought, and raced into the dorm. She grabbed her guitar, shrank it to fit in her pocket, and ran back out. She sprinted across the common room, narrowly missing a Never-Ending-Bouncy-Ball. She hurriedly climbed out of the portrait hole and made her way up to the seventh floor.

--------------------------------------------------

James Potter was exhausted. He went to his room and collapsed on his bed, his energy spent after Quidditch practice. He loved being captain, but it didn't make him any less tired. In fact, it made him even more exhausted than usually. Yay.

He turned over on his side, planning on taking a short nap. But something was in his pocket, and it was pressing into his side.

With a small sigh of frustration, James reached into his pocket. He found the Map. He took it out and put it on his bedside table for later.

He was just drifting off to sleep when a thought occurred to him. Look for Lily on the Map.

_No,_ said the sensible side of him. _Just go to sleep. Please._

But James just wanted to see where she was. Then as soon as he knew, he would go to sleep.

So, he picked up the Map and opened it. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor Tower, but she was no where to be seen. So he looked at all the classrooms, the courtyard, and the lake before he finally found her. She was on the seventh floor.

His eyes followed her dot curiously, wondering what she was doing. Nothing was up there, except the Marauders, of course.

But James saw Lily pace back and forth, three times before disappearing into the Room.

James's mouth dropped open. How did she know about the Room? Did she know about it before they did?

He grabbed his invisibility cloak, threw it on, and headed out of the tower.

------------------------------------------------

Lily did not cry when she was sad. She let it out through music. That's something she learned when she was little, from her dad. He taught her to play the guitar, and to let your emotions out through it.

She stifled a sob. Her parents had just died two days ago, and Lily was having a hard time dealing with it. She hadn't played her guitar, it hurt too much. But now she could.

She entered the Room and found a comfy looking couch in front of a nice fireplace. The flame leapt about, cheering up the place.

Lily walked to the couch and sat down. After quickly taking the charm off her guitar, she sat it down on her lap. She tried to think of a song to play, a sad, mournful song. She finally thought of one, and started tuning her guitar. After making sure all the cords were right, she started playing the lonely little tune.

After she finished, she realized that she felt no different. Then she realized that she needed to sing, too. Sometimes that helped the best.

She immediately thought of a song her dad had taught her, _Wildwood Flower_. She blinked back tears, and started to play.

--------------------------------------------------

James finally reached the Room, gasping for breath. He had sprinted all the way here, and was now completely out of breath.

But he gathered himself, checked the Map one last time, and quietly opened the door.

Lily was sitting ona couch, strumming a guitar. _Odd,_ James thought, _I never knew she could play the guitar._

But then again, he didn't know a lot about her. Sure, he's liked her for the past seven years, but he didn't really know her. But he loved her, and he knew it. In fact, he had loved her as soon as he saw her. But she didn't know it, because he was always a huge prat to her.

But things were better this year, he decided, quietly closing the door. They were friends, since Head duties made them call a truce.

But she didn't love him. Just barely liked him, as a friend. So he said nothing to anyone about it.

James went and sat in front on the fire, right in front of Lily. But she couldn't see him with the cloak on.

Lily was actually really good. James admired how skillfully her fingers plucked at the strings.

But when she stopped, misery was still etched on her features. James wanted to hold her tight and never let go. But he didn't, of course.

Suddenly she started playing again, and James watched her quietly.

----------------------------------------------------

Lily started playing _Wildwood Flower_. It hurt, but it had to be done. So she strummed and sang.

_Oh I'll twine with my mingles and waving black hair  
With the roses so red and the lilies so fair  
And the mirtles so bright with the emerald dew  
The pale and the leader and eyes look like blue _

I will dance I will sing and my laugh shall be gay  
I will charm every heart in each crown I will sway  
When I woke from my dreaming my idols were clay  
All portions of love had all blown away

Oh he taught me to love him and promised to love  
And to cherish me over all others above  
How my heart is now wondering no misery can tell  
He's left me no warning no words of farewell

Oh he taught me to love him and call me his flower  
That was blooming to cheer him through life's dreary hour  
Oh how I long to see him and regret the dark hour  
He's gone and neglected his pale wildwood flower 

Lily's voice was full of agony and misery. But it helped, she was finally letting it all out. Because the song was so scarily true. He had left her.

Forever.

Lily cried. She finally let lose the wet tears that had been threatening to break free.

------------------------------------------------------

James sat in front of the fire, heart wringing in agony. It was torture, pure torture to hear Lily. Her voice was excruciatingly pained. It was beautiful, but melancholy.

Then she started crying. She set her guitar down and curled up on the couch. Sobs were wracking her body, making James himself cry. He already had tears running down his face from listening to the song. James never cried. NEVER. But this was so agonizingly deep. It killed him. He needed to help her, make the pain go away.

So he stood up, took off the cloak, and picked her up. He sat down on the couchand held her on his lap. She cried into his shirt, not even looking to see who it was.

"Lily, Lily, its ok. Its going to be alright."

"I'm… alone!" Lily said, still sobbing. "Whe- where will I go?"

"Lily, you are always welcome at the Potters, I will ALWAYS be here for you."

She just kept sobbing. It must be so rough, he thought. I cant imagine what it would be like to lose my parents.

In fact, he never wanted to. He sat there, bot knowing now caring how long. But finally, her tears stopped, and she looked up at him.

"Do you mean it James?" she asked.

"Every word, love." He replied, carefully wiping away her tears off her cheeks.

"Im so… just you… thanks. So much." She said, giving him a hug.

"Its no problem."

She sat on his lap, hugging him until he said, "Do you want to go to the Head dorms?"

"Yeah."

But before she could get up, he picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to the dorms. After saying the password, he went through the portrait hole and took her up to her room. He laid her down on her bed, when he noticed that she was asleep.

"Good night, my flower," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked out of her room, and went into his.

Little did he know, Lily had opened her eyes and smiled at his retreating back, silently thanking him

End

* * *

A/N : thanks so much for reading!!!!!! please review!! please!


End file.
